Eternally Mine
by ginny-potter79
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets left its mark on Harry and Ginny. Will Ginny be Harry's secret to fighting this war? Harry finds a valuable lesson on the powers of family. Another soul-bond fic I'm trying to stay pretty OC but some pairings/events have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! I know this has been done numerous times before, but I just had to try my hand at one of my favorite types of fanfics! I'm not entirely sure where this will take me but I hope it's a fun one! Hope you all enjoy it! Please Fav and Review!**

**Summary: The Chamber of Secrets left its mark on Harry and Ginny. Will Ginny be Harry's secret to fighting this war? Harry finds a valuable lesson on the powers of family. Another soul-bond fic I'm trying to stay pretty OC but some pairings/events have changed.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing- Thursday June 10th1993**

Harry Potter woke from a rather taxing sleep. No matter how he moved every inch of his body ached. He felt empty and hollow as if something were missing. He finally gave in to the uncomfortable state and opened his eyes slightly. The light blinding him, he closed his eyes once more. Relaxing, he was able to open and peer around the outside world. He opened his eyes, with blurry vision to reveal he had been in the Hospital Wing. Harry winced in pain as his best friend Hermione yelled, wrapping him in a hug.

"Harry, oh thank Merlin we were so worried." Hermione exclaimed in Harry's ear. Letting him go she noticed his confused look.

"Her-hermione," Harry crocked out "what happened?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall found you and Ginny in the Chamber you've both been out ever since," Hermione continued to speak, but her voice vanished to Harry. He was trying to put the pieces together of what had happened that night, but only one thing was on his mind, to find her.

"Hermione," He said, cutting her off. "Where is Ginny? I need to see her." Harry wasn't sure why, but every ounce of his body yearned for Ginny, he needed her.

"She's here a few beds over, I don't think she's woken up yet. Mrs. Weasley just stepped out for supper, she's been staying with the two of you while we went to classes. Hermione had been woken from her petrification only hours after the two returned from the Chamber. As if on cue Mrs. Weasley entered back into the Hospital Wing, as soon as the older witch noticed the now conscious Harry she ran to him.

"Oh, Harry! You-you- saved her! My baby… Harry Potter you are the most extraordinary young man." Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a bone crushing hug, tears running down her cheeks.

Harry winced and moaned in pain. Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip still holding on to the boy by his shoulders. She examined him to see his frail state. After sleeping for almost two weeks, he still seemed exhausted. His eyes looked almost lifeless and empty. His skin pale, and cold to touch. Her face quickly went from one of joy to complete agony.

"Harry dear, how are you feeling?" She spoke to him, without waiting for an answer she turned to Hermione, "Hermione, be a dear and fetch Pomfrey let her know Harry is awake."

Hermione nodded her head and turned towards the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office. Mrs. Weasley quickly reverted her attention back to Harry, worry still etched upon her face, though she tried hard to hide it.

"My glasses?" Harry said weakly. Mrs. Weasley looked on the end table and placed the dark rimmed glasses on the young boy. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, how long have I been out? I don't feel very well." Harry could see the worried look upon her face and it made his stomach turn. He could not help but feel even more dread curse through his body.

"Almost two weeks dear, Albus and Minerva found the two of you in the…in there," She shuddered, and could not bear to place the image of the chamber in her head. "you were both unconscious, your head-on Ginny's and the diary in your hand. Neither of you have woken since." The matriarch turned with a worried longing look at her daughter's bed. Harry turned, for the first time seeing her. The desire that was built up inside of him grew stronger. He wanted so badly to walk to her. However, no matter how hard he tried, little movement came from his actions.

As if on cue, Ginny began stirring in her sleep. Molly quickly strengthened her gaze at her daughter and watched her carefully. As soon as her stirring had started, it had stopped. Ginny lay motionless on her bed. Then slowly she began to try to open her eyes, trying to speak.

"H-h-a-rry," She managed to speak very coarsely through her sleep. Molly sprang to her bedside and watched her daughter intensely. At this time, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione made their way back into the wing heading straight for Ginny's bed. The two older women watched the young witch waiting for more life to be breathed back into her. Hermione, while watching Ginny noticed Harry reaching his arm slowly as if calling for the younger which.

Ginny's eyes began prying open once more, clearly affected by the light in the room. Her eyes closed and opened each time opening slightly more than they previously had. She tirelessly tilted her head, turning her head to which only two beds away from her.

"Harry" She croaked weakly.

"Ginny" He echoed as her hand reached towards him in a similar fashion. The three witches watched amazed as the young couple cried out for each other. As if a light-bulb erupted in her head, Hermione looked at the healer.

"I think we should move them... closer together I mean." Pomfrey looked at her and at the couple nodding her head she levitated Harry to the bed closest to Ginny.

Molly and Hermione watched in amazement as Harry was laid back down on the bed. Instantly their hands grabbed each other. What happened next amazed the trio. Their hands clasped together and in that moment a bright gold aura surrounded their hands and a magic gold band of light encased the two hands in an infinite loop. Slowly the band seemed to dissipate into the wizards, but the glow remained for a few long seconds longer. Breaking out of her bewilderment Pomfrey turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione dear, I think it would be best if we get the Headmaster, would you be so kind?" The older witch asked. "Lemon Drop is the password to his office." Nodding her head Hermione quickly made her way to the exit.

"Poppy what has happened?" Molly said now sitting beside her daughter with her hand over her face.

"I'm not sure Molly, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it. I will check their vitals." With a flick of her wand and muffled incantations she examined Harry, then Ginny.

"They're both healthy, stronger even than they seemed this morning. Albus will know, I'm sure of it."

"POPPY," Molly exclaimed looking at her daughter showing her discovery to Madam Pomfrey. The gold line that had disappeared into the young couple's hand seemed to have left their mark on the pair. A thin gold band wrapped her wrist and the palm of her hand revealed a thin line coming from the band making its way up the ring finger of the young witch. Both witches seemed bewildered by their discovery. On a hunch Poppy raised the left of Harry and revealed a similar gold band.

"Just as I assumed, it seems these two younglings have gotten themselves soul bonded." The Headmaster said entering the room with a soft smile.

"Soul bonded! Albus what is this, what has happened to my Ginny?" Molly's no longer tried to hide her worry.

"It seems something transpired between the two in the Chamber only they can explain to us. We shall wait for the two to wake up on their own, might you gather your husband Molly, this is something he'd want to know as well. You are welcome to use the floo in my office, the password is still Tutti-frutti."

"Hermione, stay with them please. I won't be long"

Hermione sat beside her two friends worried her brain reaching for some recollection of a soul-bond.

"Will they be okay Professor?" Hermione said looking up at the older wizard.

"I think these two will be just fine." His eyes twinkled as he smiled a soft smile at the pair and back at Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/ and favorites. I hope you all enjoy this story as I do!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hogwarts Headmasters office **

Albus Dumbledore waited in his office admiring an old artifact a friend had given him some years ago when he heard the flames roar from the fireplace and two red-heads stumbled out.

"Ah, Molly Author, pleased to see your journey went well, please sit down." Albus motioned for the pair to sit in two chairs facing his desk and they sat. Albus walked and sat on the opposite end of the desk.

"Albus, what is going on. Molly mentioned to me what they saw happen to Ginny and Harry and soul-bond. It can't be can it?" Arthur Weasley said, sounding frantic.

"Unfortunately, Arthur it is. I have heard stories of a soul-bond, never in a pair so young. The soul-bond is a ritual that occurs when someone willingly risks their life to save someone and the souls intertwine and create one. The two people must love each other very deeply, even if they are unaware. Some have used the term "soul mates." When Harry saved Ginny, he was dying. We won't know how until we are able to fully talk to the children, but when Harry's soul began to die, Ginny's in a way saved it. The soul of his one true love reached out giving a piece of itself to Harry. The pair should see a strong surge in power and other side effects I am unaware of. Unfortunately, this is such a rare occurrence, I don't have much more information on the effects and the ritual."

"Albus, they're too young to be in love. She's only 11 Harry only 12!" Arthur said visibly upset trying to process the information he was just given.

"I'm afraid whether they know it or not, the two love each other so deeply their souls could not live without the other it created its own. This is also why neither will be able to perish without the other. From what I've read, the only way for either of them to die is if they both die together. Over time the closer they get they will begin to feel the natural pull towards each other and their bond will strengthen."

"Oh Albus, what do we do? They're still children" Molly wailed.

"Only time can tell us Molly, we must take each step carefully. Would you two like to go to the Hospital Wing and check on the young couple?"

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Ginny and Harry lay still fingers intertwined. Their beds had been pushed together since no one was able to remove their hands from each other. They had been like this for almost an hour now. The majority of the Weasley clan had made their way into the Hospital wing. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy came after dinner in the Great Hall and news that the pair had woken up. Bill flooded over just minutes ago and Charlie was unable to leave work. Molly sat beside her daughter, Arthur protectively stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Bill stood beside his mother with Percy on his side Fred and George stood at the feet of both the beds. Ron and Hermione sat beside their friend as the whole room watched the pair. Silent conversations happening around them.

Ginny could feel her head pounding as she tried to focus on the voices she heard around her.

_Merlin's ball my head is killing me_Ginny thought quietly in her head.

_Ginny? _The confused voice of Harry Potter filled her mind.

_Harry? Is that you? How can you hear me?_

_Yeah, I don't know I started waking up and I heard you._

Harry tried to focus on the noises he heard from the outside world but his head hurt too badly for him to focus.

_We've been out for days Ginny, I don't know what's going on._

_I don't either Harry. My head is killing me. _

_Mine too maybe Madam Pomfrey can give us something_

_Should we tell them we can talk to each other like this? _Harry asked

_Maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now _

With that thought, Harry slowly opened his eyes searching the room. He saw the excited faces of the Weasley's and Hermione as he peered into the outside world. At the same time Ginny had opened her eyes and the group began talking.

"They're awake," the pair were unsure where this came from.

"Ginny dear how are you feeling," her mother asked her.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

_Why is everyone so loud_Harry thought.

_Tell them to bugger off_

A smile rose from Harry's face at the thought.

"Head is killing me" he said looking at Hermione "you lot are too loud."

"Tell me about it," Ginny said with a smile. Her mother crushed her in a hug.

"Percy get Poppy, let her know they're awake and need some potions." With that Percy was off.

_How about a silencing charm too? _Harry thought, Ginny giggled

"What's funny Gin-" George started

"-weren't dreaming about your boyfriend here-"

"-were you?" the twins finished in unison wiggling their eyebrows. Ginny went to retort until she noticed her and Harry's beds were pushed together and they were holding hands.

_Harry, we're holding hands_

The pair released their hands and laid them at their side.

"Kids I think Harry and Ginny here need some quiet. Why don't you all head up to your dormitories, it's time for bed anyhow."

The Weasley children plus Hermione said their goodbyes and headed up to the Gryffindor dorms leaving behind their parents and eldest brother. Hermione wasn't sure if she should mention to the group what she had overheard and decided Harry and Ginny should be the ones to tell them.

"Here dears, take this" Madam Pomprey said holding a potion vial to the two of them. That they both graciously accepted. "How are you both feeling?"

"Much better than earlier just this headache" Harry said before taking the potion.

"You look much better, oddly seems like you've rested well in the short while since you last woke." Pomfrey said to Harry as she performed spells over him. "You seem much stronger, all healthy. I think all you need is some rest and you'll be fine."

_Dumbeldore is here_Ginny thought as the older wizard walked through the double doors.

"Ah good-afternoon Harry, Ginny so very glad to see the two of you awake. There are some important things I would like to discuss with the pair of you and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Upon this Bill turned to walk out.

_Do you mind if Bill stays? He's my favorite brother I trust him_

_Of course Gin _

Ginny blushed at him calling her Gin.

"Bill, you can stay," Harry said to the older Weasley. "If that's okay professor" Dumbledore shook his head and Bill returned to his family.

Dumbledore explained to the group the same thing he previously mentioned to the Eldest Weasley's to the group. He left out the parts of the pair being in-love. He felt this was a conclusion they would have to come to on their own.

_Harry this is crazy were soul-bonded_

_This must be why we can talk to each other_

_Are…Are you okay with this _Harry could senses her tension and apprehension with

_Of course I am Gin but, I'm glad it's you I saved not Ron _

Ginny giggled in her head.

"She's a child, how can she be bonded Professor, this doesn't make any sense?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Please William, call me Albus, it has been a long time since I was your Headmaster. Unfortunately the magic is out of our hands. Their souls are bonded."

"Ginny, are you okay with this. You barely know Harry."

_Your brother hates me_

_He doesn't, he's just protective_

"I mean, I'm okay with it as I'm going to be. I mean who better to be bonded with than THE Harry Potter." Ginny said jokingly.

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled. The pair reached out and squeezed each other's hand once more. They instantly felt warmth inside them and the contact made them both calm.

"There is another matter that concerns the bond that I have recently discovered" Dumbledore explained "A letter I received from the ministry explained to me that their records had recorded the soul bond, and along with it the magical and legal marriage union of one Harry Potter and Ginny Potter née Weasley."

_Married I'm only 12_

_I'm 11 Harry!_

_I don't know how to be a husband _

_I don't know how to be a wife_

_I'm sorry you're stuck with me Gin_

_Harry, don't talk like that were in this together _

"MARRIED!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed to Dumbledore "They can't be married. She's 11 years old for Merlin's sake! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you change them back now!"

_God's your mum is scary _

_She's your mother in-law_

_Don't let her hear you say that_

"Molly, I understand your frustration, I however cannot take away the bond. Splitting the bond means killing the soul, which means both Harry and Ginny die."

"My baby girl" Molly sobbed into her daughter's chest.

"What do we do now Albus, they're too young to live as man and wife" It was Arthur who spoke now while comforting his wife.

"I agree, it is in the best interest of both to go on as normally as possible. However, through my research it is not wise for the two to stay separated for too long."

"Harry can stay with us at the Burrow," Author spoke, "if he's okay with that."

_Will you stay Harry?_

"Of course, I am!" Harry said cheerily.

"Well it is settled, you'll be staying at the Burrow now, William I may need your help to strengthen the wards around the home." The older wizard explained, "The term is almost over, the two of you have been excused from exams and will be able to return to your friends as soon as Poppy here releases you. Now, if you all will excuse me I have some research to do. Goodnight Weasley's, Potter's." He winked at the couple and left the wing.

"Well Harry, welcome to the family. If you hurt Ginny, it won't be just me you have to worry about." Bill said with a chuckle shaking Harry's hand.

"I can handle myself thank you very much!"

"Of course, you can, I'm just here to back up. I think it's time for me to head out, Goodnight all" Bill said, hugging his mother and sister and leaving the hospital.

"I think it's time we let these two rest Molly, they've had a lot to process." Arthur said to his wife. "Goodnight Gin, see you soon. Goodnight Harry." He hugged both children, placing a kiss on the forehead of his daughter.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Night Mr. Weasley"

"I love you. Goodnight Ginny I'll be back first thing in the morning love" Molly said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Goodnight Harry, you were always a part of this family I guess now it's official." Molly said wrapping the young boy in a hug. "We love you too very much Harry."

_No one has ever told me that _Harry thought to himself.

"Love you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Mum or Molly, we're family now."

"Love you too Molly." Harry said with a smile. The matriarch tightened her grip around the boy sniffling in his ear. The oldest Weasley's made their way out of the room.

_Harry, is it true what you said?_

_What did I say?_

_No one has ever told you they loved you before?_

_No, my aunt and uncle despised me. _

_Oh Harry I'm sorry_

_Don't be Gin I don't have to go back there and I have a new family now, thanks to you._

Ginny looked over and hugged Harry. Her body felt warm to the touch. She laid her head on his shoulder and he began playing with her hair.

_I'm glad we got bonded_

_Me too Gin._

And with that, the pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Keep reviewing. I've edited this chapter as well as the previous ones with some mistakes!**

**Chapter 3**

_Ginny slowly lifted her head. She could feel the weight of Tom's control on her finally lifting from her. She looked next to her and saw Harry barely holding himself up. He had the basilisk fang in one and the diary in another. His right arm was bitten by the basilisk. It was slowly decaying and his skin looked paler than she'd ever seen before. He looked dreadful._

"_I'm sorry Ginny, I don't think I'll make it out" Harry croaked._

"_You have to Harry please Harry!" Ginny pleaded._

"_Ron shouldn't be far, go find him. Go Ginny."_

"_Not without you Harry you can't die, you can't! It should be me. It was my fault."_

"_It was Tom's fault Ginny. It's okay, I'll be with my family. Ginny go."_

"_Harry Potter you cannot die, I won't let you die." _

_Ginny ran to Harry's side, grabbed his falling body and pleaded with him, pleading with death. _

"_Take me take, he deserves to live." Ginny pleaded holding on to Harry's lifeless body. _

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing- Friday June 11th1993**

"Take… me… Harry" Ginny screamed in her sleep. Feeling her turmoil Harry wrapped her into him and she calmed down and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Unbeknown to the couple, Molly Weasley stood watching as her only daughter lay with nightmares, comforted by her husband. A small tear fell from her eye. Both pain, from losing her only daughter and youngest child so young, and pride, knowing she had someone to lean on and care for her at such a young age. She walked over to the pair, conjured up a chair and sat down and began knitting.

A few hours later the young couple stirred awake.

_That was the best sleep I've ever had _Ginny thought snuggling up to her pillow.

Ginny opened her eyes when she realized she was snuggled next to Harry Potter and her mum was sitting right there.

She jumped up and moved away from him.

_Gin, I was comfortable_Harry said, opening his eyes in shock.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked her face blushing Weasley red.

_Mum? She saw us sleeping like that? Your brothers are going to kill me _

_They can't kill you you're my husband _

_Like that'll stop Ron, you saw the way he looked at us just holding hands_

"It's quite alright dear. I've been here since seven this morning. It's almost nine now."

_Who is this and what has she done to my mother?_

"How are you two feeling this morning?"

"Really good Mum, do you think we can get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"Let me ask Poppy."

_This is so… _Ginny started to think

"…weird" Harry finished in agreement.

"Do you think…"He started

_They'll notice that _he finished these thoughts.

"I hope not, I kind of like having a secret"

_Just us _Harry thought

_Just us_

Ginny and Harry were given the all clear from Madam Pomfrey to leave the hospital wing. She just advised the couple to return if either of them felt ill. The couple walked together holding hands naturally. They let go as they approached the Great Hall. All eyes locked on them as they entered the Hall.

_Is it like this for you all the time?_

_It's only this bad after I face old Voldy _

Ginny chuckled out loud. Making their way to the Gryffindor table Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, and Ginny sat in front of Ron, between the twins. Ginny's siblings were blissfully unaware of her new status and bond to Harry. She had asked her mum to glamour her and Harry's marks until they could share what they meant to the rest of the family.

"Morning" Harry and Ginny said in unison as they sat and began filling their plates.

"I'm starving," Ginny said, piling food onto her plate.

_I haven't eaten in two weeks_

_Don't try and eat two weeks' worth of food for breakfast _Harry joked

_Nah, in case it happens again I'll eat three week's worth _Ginny smirked and looked up from her plate at Harry who shared a similar expression.

_Better be careful, Mione's gonna figure us out before we have time to enjoy our secret _Harry thought motioning his eyes to the right as he ate.

_Keep the bond talk down around her_

"Hermione, when did you wake up?" Harry asked, changing her attention from the pair.

"Only a few hours after the two of you were brought back from the Chamber."

"And she's already caught up in her classes, "Ron said, sounding annoyed. "She's refusing to be exempt from her exams! She's taking them with us!"

"I want top marks Ronald." Hermione said to him. The group continued talking amongst themselves.

_Harry, Justin is walking to you_

Harry turned around to see Justin Finch-Fletchely walking towards him.

"Hi Harry," Justin started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for accusing you of being the heir of Slytherin." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly he held out his hand for Harry to shake, and he did.

"It's okay Justin, we were all scared, no hard feelings."

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad to see you're out of the Hospital Wing. Thanks for kicking its ass too by the way. See you later."

"See you Justin."

Through the bond Harry could feel Ginny's tension.

_Ginny what's wrong_

_Nothing Harry, I'm fine_

_Ginny you're not fine I can literally feel you being not fine _

_Stupid bond _Ginny grumbled

"What did Justin want Harry?" Fred asked.

"Just to apologize for me being the heir of Slytherin."

_It was all my fault _

_It was not Ginny, Tom took control of you_

"I don't think I'm feeling too good, I'm gonna head back to the Hospital Wing." Ginny left in a hurry looking uneasy.

_Ginny where are you going?_

Ginny had blocked Harry from her mind and rushed through the castle. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to get out. She headed outside towards Black Lake and sat crying under a tree.

Although Ginny had blocked him, Harry could still feel her presence. He excused himself from the table, and made his way to look for her. Hermione noticed their long pauses between conversations and their looks toward each other. She knew something was up, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. She decided to follow Harry, not believing either of their stories of being sick.

Harry walked without hesitation to Black Lake. He wasn't for sure if this is where Ginny was but it felt right. Sure enough he saw her beautiful red head pressed against the trunk of a tree. Did he just think that? That she was beautiful? He had never thought about her as more than Ron's sister, but she was so much more and thanks to the bond he could see that. Harry could hear her crying as he got closer. He knew she wasn't okay. He carefully sat down next to her placing his arm across her shoulder. She turned teary eyed to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Hermione watched the pair as they sat slightly looking out over Black lake.

_Harry, I'm so sorry you're bonded to such a filthy person. I don't deserve someone like you to care for me Harry, I understand if you hate me, I do._

_Ginvera Potter does not talk so little of yourself. You were under the control of a powerful evil force and you're still here to talk about it. You are brave and amazing and I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. _

_Harry you can't believe that_

_Gin I do. The bond has made it possible for me to see so much more of you and I understand your pain. I get it, you don't feel worthy, but you are. You have a family that cares for you and loves you unconditionally and you have me. You'll always have me Ginny. I know it'll take time for you to feel better about yourself and yourself worth, but I'll be here with you through it all. _

Harry sat up looking at her deep in her eyes.

"I'll always be here "Harry said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Hermione watched as a gold aura, much like that of the one in the Hospital Wing surrounded them until Harry broke the kiss.

_I don't like it when you call me Ginvera, but I did like the Potter part_

"It is your name now" Harry said, kissing her gently on the forehead and allowing her to place her head on his shoulder once more.

_Thanks, Mr. Potter_

_Always, Mrs. Potter _

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you so much for the following/favs/reviews! It means so much to me! I appreciate it all and I'm so glad you like the story! I hope to post more until my life takes over! Please keep reviewing good or bad I would like to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: AHHH 30 Followers! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for following/favoring/ and reviewing! I've made some changes to this chapter as well. I've added a bit about the trace, which is important for later in the chapters. **

**I started using wizarding money here and I'm not sure if I'm right. I'm using it as if 1 Galleon= roughly $20 Sickle= roughly$1.50 and Knut= roughly$.05**

**Chapter 5**

**Diagon Alley-Friday June 25th1993**

Harry stumbled out of the floo behind Mrs. Weasley, followed by Ginny. They were planning to spend the day getting things Harry needed.

"First stop Gringotts." Mrs. Wealsey started leading the pair to the bank. "We can get you all you need for our shopping trip today, and some muggle money as well for Muggle London."

The trio walked into the bank Harry had only been once before. While making their way to the front, the goblin he recognized from his previous visit stepped down from his podium and greeted the group.

"Lord Potter, so pleased to see you again." Griphook said as bowing slightly to greet Harry. He turned to Ginny. "This must be Lady Potter. It is a pleasure." Griphook said, giving a similar bow to Ginny.

"If the three of you would accompany me to the back there are matters that need discussing." With that the goblin led them to an office and the three sat down in front of the desk, Griphook taking his place behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter, since your marriage to Mrs. Potter, she is now able to access all Potter family vaults. Is this okay with you or would you like to limit the access your wife has on these vaults?" Griphook asked Harry plainly.

"Uh…"Harry looked puzzled processing what the Goblin told him. "Yes, of course. What is mine is hers" Harry said confidently having understood the question.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at his statement.

"Harry dear..." Molly started to say before being interrupted by Harry.

"The money is as much Ginny's as it is mine Mum. I for one would not feel right limiting her to it. I also have more money in my vault than I can spend."

"Mr. Potter, the vault you entered upon your previous visit to Hogwarts was your trust vault. Upon your marriage, all age limits on your vaults were removed."

"Vaults, how many do I have?"

"First there is your trust vault, upon which your marriage the funds have been placed back into the Potter Family Vault. There is also the vault which your mother opened upon her arrival in the wizarding world. Lastly, is…" The goblin trailed off looking worried. "The Black Family vault. Your godfather left everything to you in his will."

"Who is my godfather?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black." Griphook said as Mrs. Weasley's face paled looking between the goblin and Harry. "A life-sentence in Azkaban nulls the owner's inheritance and is transferred to the next heir."

"My godfather is in prison? What is Azkaban?" Harry carried on very confused.

"Harry dear, I think this is a conversation we should have at home." Harry nodded his head, not sure if he wanted to know all the details.

"You have also been left several properties." Griphook continued "These include Potter Manner, your parent's property in Godric's Hollow, #93 Diagon Alley and Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You will also receive your family seat on the Wizengamot when you reach the age of 17. Unlike your Wizengamot seat, I believe your magical trace will have gone, yours as well Mrs. Potter."

Harry sat for a minute taking in all that was revealed to him. Trying to figure out just who this Sirius Black is and how he should feel about his godfather he knew nothing about being sentenced to prison for life. He also hung onto the words that the trace was gone. He could practice magic outside of Hogwarts. Oh Ron was not going to like this. Ginny looked as excited as he felt about the trace.

_No trace Harry, that's wicked _

"Would you two like to take a trip down to your vaults." The goblin asked and Harry shook his head. Griphook motioned for the group to follow them. The four of them entered a cart that took them on a rough journey through the bank. Harry felt like the ride took forever, and was definitely longer than the previous trip he had taken down to the vaults. When the cart finally stopped, he was relieved he didn't throw up on the side.

_That was wicked _Ginny said internally.

_You're crazy I feel so sick _

Harry got out of the cart and looked at the vault in front of him.

"Mr. Potter due to the wards on your family vault, only blood relatives and their spouses are allowed to enter. For that Mrs. Weasley and I will stay out here while you gather what you need."

Harry looked back at Ginny grabbing her hand. He led them in front of the door and turned the knob to open the vault. Both Harry and Ginny froze when they saw what was inside of the room. Gold was piled so high to the ceiling neither could tell just how far back the room went. The room also had several boxes and trunks Harry could see contained jewelry and other family heirlooms. The pair silently walked into the vault and slowly walked around taking in what they saw before them. Harry froze when he saw a trunk with _James _written on the top of it.

"I wonder if it is my dad's?" Harry walked closer opening up the trunk. Inside he found old books, journals, some posters, a broom, and other items that seemed to come from James' youth. However, on top of all of his items was a change purse sized box with his parents initials over them. Harry peaked inside of the box and quickly shut it, putting it in his pocket before Ginny had the chance to see. The pair continued to walk around the room admiring the items they were finding. Harry decided to look for a piece of jewelry that would be a good gift for Ginny. He found the perfect simple necklace. It was a thin silver chain with a pea sized emerald sitting perfectly in the middle. He quickly pocketed this item as well and walked to Ginny.

"We will have to come in here one day and dig around some more. If there is anything you like take it with you!"

"There is this bracelet I've found," Ginny said nervously, "but I do not feel right taking it."

"Like I said Gin, what is mine is yours, take it!" Harry said quickly. "What does it look like?"

Ginny showed Harry the bracelet that must have been the set to which the necklace he grabbed it went perfectly together. It had a similar silver chain and a slightly smaller emerald in the middle.

"It's perfect! Here, let me help you put it on." Harry walked over to Ginny and she allowed him to put on the bracelet. They both smiled and looked up at each other over the slight touch.

"Thank you, Harry,"

Harry took out his bag for money and began putting in coins. He quickly had a thought and ran out the vault.

"Mr. Griphook, would you happen to have another bag for Ginny?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Of course, Mr. Potter" Griphook stated, handing him the bag. Harry retreated before returning to the vault to avoid Mrs. Weasley's protest.

"Here Gin, take some for you as well. If you want or need anything in Diagon Alley today you'll need some money. And I don't want to hear a protest. If you don't buy anything I'll buy you everything you touch."

"Harry.." She began to protest

"Ginny," He said, staring at her "I want to do this."

Ginny huffed, taking a small handful of gold and placing it in her bag. Harry looked up at her and put two more handfuls in and motioned for her to follow him out.

"We're finished in here."

"Excellent, would you like to see the Black vault as well?"

"No, I think I will save that for another time."

The group made their way to the cart and back up to the bank.

"Will you be needing anything else Mr. Potter?"

"I will be needing to convert some of my gold into muggle money." Harry handed him the appropriate galleons." And, would it be possible for 25 galleons a month to be transferred to my vault into the Weasley family vault."

"It is done." Griphook said, handing Harry the muggle money.

"Harry James Potter you will do no such thing!" Mrs. Wealsey bellowed. "We are not taking money from a child!"

"Molly, I will be staying at your house eating your food and it's the least I can do. My mother would be rolling over in her grave if I didn't offer you anything."

"Harry, we cannot accept it."

"Please, I have more gold in my vault than I need. You guys are my family and what good is all of this if I cannot share it with my family?" Those were all the words Harry needed to speak and the older witch crushed him in a bone crushing hug crying.

"Oh Harry, you'll always be family to us. I don't know what we did to deserve such a sweet son like you to come into our lives." At this Harry returned the hug tears welling in his eyes.

"Thank you for showing me what a family really is." Molly Weasley hugged the boy even tighter.

"Okay you two, we get it, we are family and we all love each other. Can we do this at the Burrow? People are staring." Mrs. Weasley let go of the young boy, wiping away tears from her eyes.

The group thanked Griphook for his help and made their way into Diagon Alley. They made their way through the street stopping at Quality Quidditch supply first. Harry got some new dragon hide gloves and a poster of Puddlemere United and The Chudley Cannons to hang on his wall. Ginny also got a poster of The Holyhead Harpies for her own room. As Harry handed the man the money paying for both of their purchases he noticed Ginny eyeing the new Firebolt. She turned toward him as he approached her.

"I heard it's the fastest broom there is." She said with a glee in her eyes.

"You fly?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my brothers don't know it but I take their brooms out at night sometimes." She replied sheepishly.

"Why do you hide it, we should go flying!"

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

Harry could feel her excitement through their bond and he felt himself get excited over the idea of sharing a flight with her. It also gave him a great idea for a birthday present. They left the shop and continued on popping into plenty of shops. They stopped at Madam Malkin's to get Harry some proper wizarding robes and Ginny even found a beautiful pale blue set of robes Harry convinced her to get. At every stop, they made Harry end up paying for Ginny's purchases despite the bag of gold he made her bring. The last place they stopped was a sweet shop where Harry and Ginny loaded down on sweets, even convincing Mrs. Weasley to get some of her own. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before heading into Muggle London, quickly getting some clothes for Harry and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: AHHH 30 Followers! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for following/favoring/ and reviewing! **

**I started using wizarding money in here and I'm not sure if I'm right. I'm using it as if 1 Galleon= roughly $20 Sickle= roughly$1.50 and Knut= roughly$.05**

**Chapter 5**

**Diagon Alley-Friday June 25th1993**

Harry stumbled out of the floo behind Mrs. Weasley, followed by Ginny. They were planning to spend the day getting things Harry needed.

"First stop Gringotts." Mrs. Wealsey stated leading the pair to the bank. "We can get you all you need for our shopping trip today, and some muggle money as well for Muggle London."

The trio walked into the bank Harry had only been once before. While making their way to the front, the goblin he recognized from his previous visit stepped down from his podium and greeted the group.

"Lord Potter, so pleased to see you again." Griphook said as bowing slightly to greet Harry. He turned to Ginny. "This must be Lady Potter. It is a pleasure." Griphook said giving a similar bow to Ginny.

"If the three of you would accompany me to the back there are matters that need discussing." With that the goblin led the to an office and the three sat down in front of the desk, Griphook taking his place behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter, since your marriage to Mrs. Potter, she is now able to access all Potter family vaults. Is this okay with you or would you like to limit the access your wife has on these vaults?" Griphook asked Harry plainly.

"Uh…"Harry looked puzzled processing what the Goblin told him. "Yes, of course. What is mine is hers" Harry said confidently having understood the question.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at his statement.

"Harry dear..." Molly started to say before being interrupted by Harry.

"The money is as much Ginny's as it is mine Mum. I for one would not feel right limiting her to it. I also have more money in my vault than just I can spend."

"Mr. Potter, the vault you entered upon your previously visit to Hogwarts was your trust vault. Upon your marriage, all age limits on your vaults were removed."

"Vaults, how many do I have?"

"First there is your trust vault, which upon your marriage the funds have been placed back into the Potter Family Vault. There is also the vault which your mother opened upon her arrival in the wizarding world. Lastly, is…" The goblin trailed off looking worried. "The Black Family vault. Your godfather left everything to you in his will."

"Who is my godfather?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black." Griphook said as Mrs. Weasley's face paled looking between the goblin and Harry. "A life-sentence in Azkaban nulls the owner's inheritance and is transferred to the next heir."

"My godfather is in prison? What is Azkaban?" Harry carried on very confused.

"Harry dear, I think this is a conversation we should have at home." Harry nodded his head no sure if he wanted to know all the details.

"You have also been left several properties." Griphook continued "These include Potter Manner, your parent's property in Godric's Hallow, #93 Diagon Alley and Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You will also receive your family seat on the Wizengamot when you reach the age of 17."

Harry sat for a minute taking in all that was revealed to him. Trying to figure out just who this Sirius Black is and how he should feel about his godfather he knew nothing about being sentenced to prison for life.

"Would you two like to take a trip down to your vaults." The goblin asked and Harry shook his head. Griphook motioned for the group to follow them. The four of them entered a cart that took them on a rough journey through the bank. Harry felt like the ride took forever, and was definitely longer than the previous trip he had taken down to the vaults. When the cart finally stopped, he was relieved he didn't throw up on the side.

_That was wicked _Ginny said internally.

_You're crazy I feel so sick _

Harry got out of the cart and look at the vault infront of him.

"Mr. Potter due to the wards on your family vault, only blood relatives and their spouses are allowed to enter. For that Mrs. Weasley and I will stay out here while you gather what you need."

Harry looked back at Ginny grabbing her hand. He led them infront of the door and turned the knob to open the vault. Both Harry and Ginny froze when they saw what was inside of the room. Gold was piled so high to the ceiling neither could tell just how far back the room went. The room also had several boxes and trunks Harry could see contained jewelry and other family heirlooms. The pair silently walked into the vault and slowly walked around taking in what they saw before them. Harry froze when he saw a trunk with _James _written on the top of it.

"I wonder if it is my dad's?" Harry walked closer opening up the trunk. Inside he found old books, journals, some posters, a broom, and other items that seemed to come from James' youth. However, on top of all of his items was a change purse sized box with his parents initials over them. Harry peaked inside of the box and quickly shut it putting it in his pocket before Ginny had the chance to see. The pair continued to walk around the room admiring the items they were finding. Harry decided to look for a piece of jewelry that would be a good gift for Ginny. He found the perfect simple necklace. It was a thin silver chain with a pea sized emerald sitting perfectly in the middle. He quickly pocketed this item as well and walked to Ginny.

"We will have to come in here one day and dig around some more. If there is anything you like take it with you!"

"There is this bracelet I've found," Ginny said nervously, "but I do not feel right taking it."

"Like I said Gin, what is mine is yours, take it!" Harry said quickly. "What does it look like?"

Ginny showed Harry the bracelet that must have been the set to the necklace he grabbed it went perfectly together. It had a similar silver chain and a slightly smaller emerald in the middle.

"It's perfect! Here, let me help you put it on." Harry walked over to Ginny and she allowed him to put on the bracelet. They both smiled and looked up at each other over the slight touch.

"Thank you, Harry,"

Harry took out his bag for money and began putting in coins. He quickly had a thought and ran out the vault.

"Mr. Griphook, would you happen to have another bag for Ginny?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Of course, Mr. Potter" Griphook stated handing him the bag. Harry retreated before returning to the vault to avoid Mrs. Weasley's protest.

"Here Gin, take some for you as well. If you want or need anything in Diagon Alley today you'll need some money. And I don't want to hear a protest. If you don't buy anything I'll buy you everything you touch."

"Harry.." She began to protest

_"_Ginny" He said staring at her "I want to do this."

Ginny huffed taking a small handful of gold and placing it in her bag. Harry look up at her and put two more handfuls in and motioned for her to follow him out.

"We're finished in here."

"Excellent, would you like to see the Black vault as well?"

"No, I think I will save that for another time."

The group made their way to the cart and back up to the bank.

"Will you be needing anything else Mr. Potter?"

"I will be needing to convert some of my gold into muggle money." Harry handed him the appropriate galleons." And, would it be possible for 25 galleons a month to be transferred to my vault into the Weasley family vault."

"It is done." Griphook said handing Harry the muggle money.

"Harry James Potter you will do no such thing!" Mrs. Wealsey bellowed. "We are not taking money from a child!"

"Mum, I will be staying at your house eating your food and it's the least I can do. My mother would be rolling over in her grave if I didn't offer you anything."

"Harry, we cannot accept it."

"Please, I have more gold in my vault than I need. You guys are my family and what good is all of this if I cannot share it with family?" Those were all the words Harry needed to speak and the older witch crushed him in a bone crushing hug crying.

"Oh Harry, you'll always be family to us. I don't know what we did to deserve such a sweet son like you to come into our lives." At this Harry returned the hug tears welling in his eyes.

"Thank you for showing me what a family really is." Molly Weasley hugged the boy even tighter.

"Okay you two, we get it, were family and we all love each other. Can we do this at the Burrow? People are staring." Mrs. Weasley let go of the young boy wiping away tears from her eyes.

The group thanked Griphook for his help and made their way into Diagon Alley. They made their way through the street stopping at Quality Qudditch supply first. Harry got some new dragon hide gloves and a poster of Puddlemere United and The Chudley Cannons to hang on his wall. Ginny also got a poster of The Holyhead Harpies for her own room. As Harry handed the man the money paying for both of their purchases he noticed Ginny eyeing the new Firebolt. She turned toward him as he approached her.

"I heard it's the fastest broom there is." She said with a glee in her eyes.

"You fly?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my brothers don't know it but I take their brooms out at night sometimes." She replied sheepishly.

"Why do you hide it, we should go flying!"

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

Harry could feel her excitement through their bond and he felt himself get excited over the idea of sharing a flight with her. It also gave him a great idea for a birthday present. They left the shop and continued on popping into plenty of shops. They stopped at Madam Malkin's to get Harry some proper wizarding robes and Ginny even found a beautiful pale blue set of robes Harry convinced her to get. At every stop, they made Harry ended up paying for Ginny's purchases despite the bag of gold he made her bring. The last place they stopped was a sweet shop where Harry and Ginny loaded down on sweets even convincing Mrs. Weasley to get some of her own. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before heading into Muggle London, quickly getting some clothes for Harry and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole- June 24th1993**

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley returned in the early afternoon from Diagon Alley and unloaded their purchases to their respective places. After hanging up his robes and putting away the rest of his items, Harry headed back down stairs. As he did he heard Arthur Weasley enter the front door and saw him walk in the kitchen to greet his wife. Harry made is way slowly towards them.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley" Harry began to say nervously "I was wondering if I could talk to you both about Sirius Black."

Arthur's face paled as he turned shocked to his wife. Molly nodded with a knowing glance.

"Harry dearie, remember no more formal names, were family love. And Arthur and I would love to talk to you, please sit."

Mrs. Weasley began by explaining their trip to Gringott's and Harry's revelation of finding out that not only did he have a godfather but he was serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

"What is it that you would like to know ma boy?" Arthur asked.

"Who is he? Why is he my godfather and why is he in Azkaban for life?"

"Sirius Black was a friend of your fathers. We were not in Hogwarts at the same time, but we heard stories of your father, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four were joined at the hip. Your father and Sirius seemed to be the closest. I believe Sirius even stayed with your grandparents for a time. I'm assuming that since your mother only had a sister and your brother was an only child they named him your godfather."

"But how did he end up in Azkaban?"

"Well whenever your parents went into hiding they placed their home under a Fidelius charm. Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head. "It is a charm that allows one person a Secret Keeper to hold information you want secret, for example an address. The only way anyone else can know where that address is, is to willingly tell another person. It is said that Black was your parents Secret Keeper. Many believed he became a follower of You-Know-Who and gave him the information to find the location of the house soon after your parents went into hiding. He was then confronted by Peter on a muggle street where he killed Pettigrew and 12 muggles, landing him a life sentence in Azkaban."

Harry could feel the mix of emotions coursing through his body. He was angry that his dad's best friend, the man that was his godfather was responsible for his parent's death. He was sad because his dad's own best friend betrayed him. And he was confused as to what happened in the few short years after Hogwarts that changed Black into the ruthless killer that he became. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he felt his anger take over him and tears preparing to burst from his eyes. He bolted from the table and ran outside.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on her bed reading a muggle story that Hermione had lent her. It was a story called "Pride and Prejudice". Ginny was enjoying the book as she felt her emotions go wild. She felt a strong sense of anger, then confusion, and sadness. She knew instantly that it was Harry and she rushed down to the kitchen. As she ran down she saw him running out into the yard and she followed him.

"Harry, what's wrong." She asked as she got closer to him.

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Harry yelled in no particular direction. As he yelled a sudden burst of magic left him and sent a ripple of magic around him. The burst was so strong it knocked Ginny off her feet and shook the Burrow. Several pictures fell from the wall and dishes from the counter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George ran outside. Harry stood there unaware of his outburst and continued to cry out in complete anger in the middle of the yard. Ginny, finding her feet again, walked over to him unfazed and did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped him in a hug and placed her head on his shoulder. Almost instantly Harry began to calm down and he began crying heavier as he placed his head-on Ginny's. The rest of the household watched as Harry and Ginny made their way to the ground Harry now placing his head-on Ginny's chest. Ginny stroked his hair softly neither saying a word. They could see Harry calming down. Mrs. Weasley shuffled the boys in stating Harry needed his space and dinner was almost ready. Ron mumbled something about Harry spending too much time with his sister and huffed off to get ready to dinner.

_Harry, are you feeling better _His tears slowing down now.

_He was their friend and he betrayed them. My parents are dead because of him _

_Harry, who are you talking about _

Harry explained the story that her parents had just told him.

_Oh Harry I am so sorry._

_I just wish I knew more, had more answers Gin._

_Maybe you could talk to the other friend, Remus?_

_You think he would talk to me?_

_It doesn't hurt to try_

Ginny sent positive vibes through the bond to Harry. They sat in complete silence for a while, neither of them conscious on the time. They were peaceful together. They stayed in the same position for a while until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner.

"I'm not really hungry Gin, tell your mum thanks, but I just want to go lay down." Harry got up from the ground and made a silent trudge up to his bedroom.

Ginny woke the next morning weary of what the day would bring. She hadn't talked to Harry since the incident in the yard. She knew he was awake but he had blocked the bond. She had planned on going over to Luna's today but she wasn't sure if leaving Harry was a good idea.

_Harry, are you awake_

_Yes _he sounded defeated, even in his thoughts

_I'm going over to Luna's today, would you like to join _

_No thanks _

_Do you need me to stay here?_

_No, you go have fun _

_Okay, if you need anything let me know. Don't forget Bill and Charlie will be coming by tonight or tomorrow for family dinner Sunday._

Ginny felt guilty leaving but she knew she was going to be any good here. She went downstairs ate a quick breakfast and headed over to the Lovegood's. Harry stayed in his bedroom even after Mrs. Weasley's yelled for the boys to wake up and head downstairs. She did not try to pry knowing that he was very upset. When lunch time came around and she still had not seen Harry she decided she needed to check on him. She knocked softly on the door and slightly opened it.

"Harry love, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some space today."

"Okay dearie, I brought you a plate of food I'll leave it on the dresser." She said then walked out. The older woman sighed as she walked back downstairs clearly upset over the toll the news was taking on him. Harry decided it was best to try and eat something so he walked over to the dresser and began picking at the sandwich and sat down at the writing desk. Harry got a quill and parchment from his bag a began writing a letter. He was not sure if this was the right move but he felt he needed to send it. He quickly finished the letter, tied it to Hedwig's leg and returned back to bed.

The day passed by slowly as the rest of the Weasley household went along with their daily lives. Mrs. Weasley knitted in the living room most of the day Percy keeping her company as he read. Ron, Fred, and George played Quidditch, and Ginny stayed at Luna's.

Mr. Weasley returned home from work and began small conversation with Molly in the kitchen as she prepared supper. They sat talking when the floo lit up and their eldest son Bill walked out of it. Mrs. Weasley ran to greet him with her signature bone crushing hug and fond over him.

"Bill, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it mum." Mrs. Wealsey had talked with Ginny and Harry and decided it was best to discuss the bond with the rest of the family before word got out on its own. She had called Charlie over to share the news with him and Bill came along as support, as well as to see his family. Bill greeted his father and brought his belongings up to his old room. He went back downstairs to play a little quidditch with his brothers. As the sun began to go down the group of boys made their way back inside.

"Oi, where's Potter? I just realized I haven't seen him since I've been back." Bill asked confused.

"Been hulled up in his room all day." Ron said almost bitterly.

"Harry's had some bad news, we're letting him have some time to himself." Arthur replied to his son.

Once again, the floo lit up, this time Ginny came through the flames. She looked rather tired and pale like she hadn't slept in days. She made her way in the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting for dinner.

"Bill!" Ginny said as enthusiastically as possible. She ran to her big brother wrapping him in a hug.

"Hiya, sprout. Are you feeling okay?" He asked taking a look at her.

"Yeah, just tired is all." Bill shrugged it off and the siblings began talking.

As the family stood around talking and laughing with each other they heard a fait pop of apparition and looked out the kitchen window to see Charlie walking to the house. He walked through the door and was greeted by his family. Mrs. Weasley was first wrapping him in a hug, the Mr. Weasley, and Ginny. The other boys said their hellos. As Ginny was standing talking to Charlie she could feel herself grow more tired. She began swaying and her body felt impossible to move. She looked at Charlie trying to say something but couldn't muster the energy. She felt herself drift off and could hear the muffled voices of her concerned family before she went black. Luckily Charlie caught her and was able to place her on the sofa.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter's side. "Arthur, do you think this is because of …?" She trailed off.

"If so someone needs to check Harry." He turned towards Bill with a knowing glance. Bill took off upstairs and noticed a sleeping Harry. He walked over and tried to wake him and no matter how much he shook the boy, he wouldn't wake.

"He's out too."

"Floo, Dumbledore" Arthur said to a confused Charlie.

"What's wrong with Ginny and Harry." Asked Ron to his father.

"We need to talk." Arthur told his sons as he looked concerned at his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole- Saturday, June 26th1993**

Albus Dumbledore walked through the fireplace quickly followed by Madam Pomfrey. The pair walked over to Ginny Weasley who lay sleeping on the couch in her families living room. Madam Pomfrey quickly went to work examining Ginny and performing diagnostic spells on her. The family watched as the healer worked on the child.

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie" Dumbledore said greeting the family. Arthur and Molly had sent the rest of the boys up to their rooms promising to share just what had happened to their sister. Charlie was not aware of the soul-bond but refused to leave his little sisters side.

"Profes- Albus, do you know what is going on with Ginny. Harry is upstairs as well in the same condition."

"I have an idea, Bill and Charlie would you two mind bringing Harry here as well." Bill and Charlie made their way to Charlie's old bedroom and brought Harry down to sofa next to the one Ginny had occupied. As soon as they did the hands of both the children reached for each other. It was here Charlie saw the band that was etched across their wrist for the first time, the concealment charm no longer hiding it.

"What the bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie, language." Molly lectured.

"It is as I expected, the young couples bond has been weakened. Have the two gone a long period of time not being around each other?" Albus asked Molly.

"Harry has been in his room since last night and Ginny has been at the Lovegood's all day."

"It seems like their bond is not quite as strong as I had anticipated. A short time away like this should not have such an impact. I have no doubt over time the pair will be able to be separated for an extended period of time, but for now I would make sure they spend atleast a few hours together in close contact."

"A bond, Albus what in Merlin's name is going on." Charlie asked clearly confused and worried for his sister. Charlie then turned accusingly to his older brother, "You knew, didn't you!"

"Charlie, let us talk to Albus and we promise to share what has happened to Ginny."

"I would suggest letting the two of them sleep until they wake. They will have to stay together for the bond to recharge, but they should be fine in a few hours."

"Thank you Albus, would you mind staying for dinner, Poppy? I think we may need some help to break the news to the boys, and there are somethings Arthur and I noticed we would like to talk to you about Albus." Molly asked.

"That sounds delightful Molly. Poppy?"

"I would love to Molly."

"Okay explain." Charlie said sternly to his parents and brother.

"Bill Arthur, maybe it's best if you put Ginny and Harry in Ginny's room while we talk to the boys." Arthur and Bill levitated the two kids to Ginny's bedroom. They watched as they moved closer to each other even in their unconscious state. They left the bedroom making sure to leave the door open to keep an eye on them.

"You're letting her sleep with a boy! Mum she's 11!"

"Charles Weasley, you will NOT talk to your mother like that." Arthur said sternly defending his wife. "Go get your brothers from upstairs. We have a lot to discuss."

The Weasley's, minus Ginny, Albus, and Madam Pomfrey made their way into the living room squeezing onto the sofa's and armchairs.

"You all are aware of what happened last school year with the Chamber of Secrets. However, there was something that happened while Ginny and Harry were there that we planned on sharing with you with the two of them. However, their unable to tell you now and we know you have questions." Arthur started.

"It seems that while the two of them were alone in the Chamber that they formed a soul-bond."

"A what?" Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all exclaimed.

"I'll kill him." Charlie said furiously.

"Now Charlie, this was not something either Ginny or Harry had control over." Arthur said defending his daughter and son-in-law.

"A soul-bond forms when both people care enough for each other and one person has willingly sacrificed themselves to save the other. Harry was close to death when Ginevra's soul in a sense reached out and saved him. This forms a bond that no one can break. The souls become one and they're forever bonded. We aren't exactly sure exactly sure how the bond will affect the two, it's a very rare occurrence." Albus explained to the family.

"There is another thing," Molly started "because of the bond Harry and Ginny are legally married."

"Bloody hell!" Fred and George yelled.

"That bloody git!" yelled Ron.

"That's outrageous." Percy exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Charlie exclaimed standing up with fury in his eyes.

"Charlie, calm down."

"Calm down, calm down? Bill our 11-year-old sister is soul-bonded to the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and you're acting like it's not a big deal. She's married for Merlin's sake." Charlie was fuming red in the face.

"Don't you think I understand that you git!"

"How can you be on their side Bill?" This time Ron shared his distaste with the situation. "Bloody git waltzes into this house, takes Charlie's bedroom, and takes our sister."

This comment made everyone stop and stare in shock at Ron. No one expected Ron to speak so lowly of not only Ginny, but Harry his bestfriend.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you will not speak about your sister or Harry in that manner again, do you understand me?" Molly Weasley yelled.

"You all take up for him like he's a saint."

"Your mother never said such a thing Ron. But Ginny and Harry are going through something we cannot understand. I get it is something that is hard to understand. Trust me, you think it is hard as her brother to comprehend this as her father, to see your little girl grow up before your eyes. Do you understand what happened in the Chamber? Both Harry and Ginny almost died. Harry would have died if it wouldn't have been for Ginny. Ginny would have died. Now they have to live with those consequences. Because Harry sacrificed himself for your sister he's married at 12 and is soul-bonded. Both of them are handling this with more understanding and maturity than the lot of you. I hope you can learn a lesson from the two of them. They have suffered and will suffer for the years to come, the least you can do is help make their lives easier. They're both passed out upstairs because they couldn't go without each other for a few hours and Merlin knows how long they will be out. When the press gets wind of this both Harry and Ginny will be dragged through the mud. Ginny will be a target for anyone wanting to go after Harry. This goes for all of you. You will do what you can to act as normally as possible to both of them and you will do what you can to trust both of their secret. Do you all understand me?" Arthur demanded to his sons.

Ron hung his head in defeated. He hadn't thought about all of the issues that they would have to deal with and the circumstances that had happened to end them up in this place.

"I'm sorry dad." Said Ron.

"Hey, we're thrilled-"

"-yeah bout time-"

"-we get an immortal little bro." Fred and George said together trying to lighten the mood.

"Now, if any of you have any more reasonable questions, we would be more than willing to answer them." Arthur asked his sons. They shock their head and sat silently.

"Well if that's enough then dinner is ready if you all would take this into the kitchen. Albus, Poppy I do apologize for the outburst."

"Molly no apology needed. It is a rather difficult situation to understand. Now what is it that you wanted to bring to my attention?"

"Well, yesterday Arthur and I had to explain his godfather situation to Harry after he had been brought up at Gringott's. Understandably, he got angry and had a fit of accidental magic that was so strong it shook the house, knocked Ginny off her feet, and dropped several dishes and picture frames in the house."

"It is not uncommon for those soul-bonded to get an increase in their magical ability. I can check their cores when we finish supper. That roast smells too delicious to wait." Dumbledore said with a chuckle and they made their way to the kitchen table.

The group ate not in complete silence, but much quieter than most meals held at the Burrow. The twins would share jokes trying desperately to lighten the mood, but everyone sat contemplating Arthur's statement.

"Oi, Georgie!"

"Yeah, Freddie?"

"You reckon if we turn ole Harry purple, it'd turn Gin-Gin purple too?"

"Mr. Weasley's I'm not sure that is how the bond works." Albus said to the twins. "But I don't see much harm in testing your theory."

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said in unison giving each other a high-five. This seemed to lighten the mood and the conversations picked up around the table. Mrs. Weasley passed out the dessert and the group retreated into the living room.

"Arthur, Molly it has been a pleasure. It is getting rather late and I believe it is time to go. I would like to pop up really quickly to check on Harry and Ginevra if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all I'll show you to her room." Molly led Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to Ginny's room. Dumbledore lifted his wand and performed a charm over both Harry and Ginny. Both young wizards had a strong gold glow over them that empowered the whole room.

"These two will do great things Molly. I don't think I've ever seen magical cores this strong before, and their bond is not fully complete."

"Albus, surely yours is stronger." With this Albus performed the same spell he did on Harry and Ginny on himself. A strong white light lit up the room, but it was nothing compared to Harry or Ginny's.

"Oh dear." Molly said looking at the kids with concern.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello fellow humans! I know it has been a while since I've written here! I was caught up with school and my computer decided to crash after the semester! But I am back and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please continue to comment with any direction you want the story to go! I appreciate all of the reviews and follows! Also, it has been a minute since I've been in the story so if I make mistakes please don't hesitate to call me out! **

**Chapter 8**

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole- Sunday, June 27th1993**

Harry slowly woke from his slumber when he became aware of the sleeping form of Ginny on his chest. He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Ginny began to stir when she felt Harry pull her closer and slowly opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she lifted her eyes to see Harry smiling at her.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Morning." Ginny said groggily to him.

"I don't remember coming sleep up here, do you?" Harry asked concerned at Ginny.

"I don't either, I wonder how we ended up this way?"

"Dunno, but we should get up before your brothers see us this way." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'd like to live longer than my second year."

With that Harry made his way out of bed before placing a small tender kiss upon Ginny's forehead. Harry made his way out of Ginny's room to go back into his room. When he left the room, and started down the stairs he noticed the two eldest Weasley siblings. Having met the rest of the brothers, Harry figured he was looking at a rather irritated looking Charlie Weasley.

_Charlie's home_Harry said to Ginny through the bond

_He just saw you come out of my room_

_Yup _Harry gulped as he made his way into his room that Charlie previously inhabited.

_Do you think they know_

_I don't know but if looks could kill Charlie would have had better luck killing me than old Voldy_

Harry quickly made his way into the room shutting the door. He made his way to the dresser to change into some clothes for the day. As he was pulling off his shirt to change, he heard a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer Charlie Weasley walked through the door.

"Harry." Charlie said sternly holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry quickly put on his shirt and shook his hand. Charlie gripped his hand tightly asserting his dominance.

"Charlie, I presume." Harry said trying to keep his composure together. As Harry stood shaking his hand as the remainder of the brothers made their way into Charlie's room the last being George who closed and locked the door behind him.

_This is it, this is how I die _

_Dramatic much_

"So, Harry, we've just had a chat with our parent's last night. Found out an interesting piece of information we did." Charlie spoke once again.

"Ah, and that would be?" Harry said.

"We know about you and Ginny." Charlie spoke again. The twins looked rather amused with the situation. Bill looked kind of annoyed, having been knowing this information for much long. Percy seemed indifferent, and Ron looked in a right mood.

"Found out that bit did you?" Harry asked trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"We have, and I have to say Potter, I don't like the idea of you with my sister?"

_Harry James Potter, don't you dare let them talk down to you. Stand up for yourself, stand up for us!_

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry, but it's not a situation I saw myself in either."

"We'll be watching you Potter. No more sharing a bed with our little sister." Charlie said sternly.

"Oh, come off it Charlie, their kids. "Bill defended.

"Your right Bill their kids and do you remember what you were like when you were a 13-year-old kid? I don't want him around our sister." Charlie yelled.

"Look Charlie, I don't need you talking about me like I'm not here. I don't know what you were like when you were my age, but I'm not going to hurt your sister. We were both thrown into this situation and we will handle it the best we can, together."

"Charlie, I think we owe them the benefit of the doubt. Our sister is going through a lot and sitting here yelling at Harry isn't helping. Let's let him get dressed, you can badger him later." With that the brothers walked out.

"Ron, can we talk?" Harry asked. Ron looked back at his friend with anger and continued walking with his brothers out of the room.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll come around." Fred said slapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah, he'll be fine git can't stay mad forever." George responded.

"Yeah, its Ron he can only stay mad for 5, 10, 20 years." Fred joked.

"Wow, lots of help you guys." With that Fred and George walked out of the room leaving Harry alone.

Harry finished getting dressed for the way and slowly made his way downstairs. He found Fred and George joking with Ginny at the kitchen table. Bill was talking to Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was placing the remainder of the food on the table. Ron and Charlie were sitting in the living room. Ron was intentionally not looking at Harry, and Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

_He's going to kill me _Harry thought.

_Dramatic _

Without thinking Harry made his way to the kitchen sat next to Ginny, across from Fred and George, and took Ginny's hand.

"Morning" Harry said to the table in general, even though he had seen majority of the kitchen's occupants before coming downstairs.

"Morning Dearie, you're just in time, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley said making her way to the table. "Ronald, Charlie breakfast is ready. Ronald do be a dear and get Percy from upstairs." Ron made his way upstairs and Charlie made his way to the kitchen. Charlie made it a point to sit next to Fred, and the best place to keep an eye on Harry and Ginny. Ron came back into the kitchen with Percy and they all sat down.

Conversations flowed through the table Fred and George joked with each other. Ron sat quietly sulking to himself. Charlie joined in some conversations with his father and eldest brother about quidditch while paying close attention to Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley listened as Percy told him about his hopes for Head Boy. Harry and Ginny sat quietly to themselves occasionally speaking when Fred and George would joke at them. Charlie noticed how Harry would hand Ginny food without her asking and Ginny the same.

_I've got something to tell you _

_In case you haven't noticed Harry I can hear you now _

_Very funny Gin, but I would like to talk out loud_

_I know a place we can go after breakfast _

_Sounds good _

"Hey Gin, pass some sausage." George yelled across the table. Ginny passed the sausage to George and jumped as she heard the pop of apparition from outside. The table turned to see Albus Dumbledore walking from the garden towards the house. Mr. Weasley rose to great the aged man at the door.

"Albus, good to see you what brings you're here this early? We were sitting down to breakfast, why don't you join us." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Thank you, Arthur, I apologize I cannot stay long. There are some things I would like to discuss privately with you and Molly as well as Harry and Ginevra."

"Ah yes, Ginny, Harry and Molly dear why don't we go into Ginny's room with Albus."

The group made their way up to Ginny's room. Ginny and Harry sat on the bed while the adults conjured chairs to sit comfortably around the room.

"I have done a bit of research last night and I found a very important piece of information about the bond."

"Is this about what happened to Ginny and Harry yesterday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It is, it seems the reaction to the separate can be a normal side effect of the bond in some couples. Increased time apart can be an aversive effect of the bond. It can lead to weakening of the two of you and longer time apart leads can lead to the two of you collapsing like you did last night. The longer you stay apart or the more you magic is tested, the more you'll be unconscious."

"Albus, what does this mean? How can we handle this?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Well Molly we can't know just how long their okay being apart. The best thing we can do is make sure the pair are together as much as possible. Harry and Ginevra, I have to ask when the two of you spend the night together, do you feel better in the morning? More refreshed and energized?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other than at the older wizards and Ginny spoke up.

"Yeah, it's like the best night sleep. I've never woken up feeling so energized."

"In the hospital wing the two of you were able to stay closer together, although you went to class separately, you came back and were able to recharge together. My research found the bond needs to recharge, it gives you energy and recharges the magical core the two of you share." Albus stated. "Now, Molly and Arthur, I know you might not like this. But I think it is in the best interest of the young couple if they stay together at night, and as much as possible during the day."

_Sleep together _Harry thought nervously.

"Oh Albus, you cannot be serious. They are only children." Molly belted.

_Afraid of me are you Potter? _Ginny thought

_Afraid of your brothers is more like it _

"I understand your concern Molly, but it is in their best interest. This will keep them healthy and strong and avoid the situation that took place last evening."

"Albus, she's 11 years old. She is too young for this." Arthur speaking up this time.

_I am too young to be married but here we are Dad_

"Unfortunately, they are both very young for the situation that they have found themselves in. But, given the recent situation it is safe to say they are more mature than most children their age. I also trust that you did well in raising your daughter to be a sensible young woman, who won't do things she isn't prepared for."

_Oh gods. I don't want my Headmaster talking about this _

"Is this the only option we have Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm afraid so Arthur. I hope the need to stay so close will slowly fade, but only time knows the answer."

"If this is what you think is best." Arthur stated defeated.

_Your dad is taking this well _

_Mum isn't _Ginny said nodding to her fuming mother.

"Arthur, you cannot be serious, can you? There is no way I cannot allow it!"

"Molly dear, I'm not a fan of this either. But they will be under our roof and we will be able to keep a close eye on them. And Albus is right, I think we raised Ginny well enough to know when the proper time for things are."

"Arthur..." Molly started with tears beginning to form. "This is our baby."

"I know Mols, it'll be alright." Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife wrapping a hand around her from behind.

"Harry, Ginevra, how does it sound to the two of you?" The Headmaster asked.

"Sounds good." Ginny said trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, sounds good Professor. I promise Ginny and I aren't worried about anything like that."

"Well then, it is settled. In any case I think it important the two of you talk to the young couple about, precautions." Albus said with a cough. "Well I must be off, see you all soon."

_Oh god, mums going to give me the talk_

_Your dad is going to give me the talk or worse your brother _Harry said groaning inwardly.

"Headmaster, before you go can I have a word?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush, but I will be by later this week to check on the two of you, we may speak then." And with that the Headmaster left.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope I can get a few more up before school starts! Please Favorite and Review with comments! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I cannot believe how much support this story is getting! We are already at 100 followers and I'm absolutely amazed! I've decided to take a break from school so I hope to be uploading more! If you guys have any wishes for where the story should head let me know! I'll be doing some editing to the previous chapters with some mistakes I've caught, if you all see any let me know. Hope you guys enjoy it and please continue to review/follow! Much love fellow humans! **

**Small Cottage outside of Liverpool, England Saturday, June 26th1993**

Remus Lupin sat in his tattered tan armchair reading an old book. He had been doing the same thing for the past 12 years. He would wake up in the morning and read a book in his arm chair while drinking his tea. He would look through 'The Daily Prophet' in hopes to find odd jobs to help keep himself afloat. Having only a few months before coworkers found out about his furry little problem, he did not have the opportunity to keep any position. Remus wished more than anything he had his friends around to help make the hard days easier. But two were gone and one was the reason they were both gone, and was currently wasting away behind bars.. He had wished to get guardianship of his best-friends son, Harry, but with his problem no one in the ministry would allow it. He wasn't even sure where Harry was. Harry should have been finishing his second year up at Hogwarts. He had thought hard about writing to him, but found bringing up ghosts from his past might not be the best idea.

Remus continued to read his book and ponder about what life should have been like when he heard the faint screech of an owl. He looked up to see a snowy white owl fly onto his windowsill and peck at the glass. With a puzzled glance Remus walked up to the window taking the letter from the owl's leg. He then gave the owl a treat and it nodded it's head in thanks as it took off in flight once more. Remus sat back in his old armchair and began reading the letter. Scanning to see who it was from, he paused in shock as he saw the name written at the bottom.

"Dear Remus Lupin,

Hi, I'm not sure how to begin this letter to you, because until a few hours ago I didn't know who you were. My name is Harry, I'm the son of James and Lily Potter, though I suppose you probably already know of that. I didn't get the chance to know much of my parents and I have always wanted to know more. I grew up with my mother's sister, and they didn't allow me to speak of them…"

Remus huffed in anger knowing Petunia was the last person that Lily or James would have wanted Harry to end up with.

"I should have fought harder…" Remus mumbled dejectedly, but continued to read the letter.

"But, I'm not longer staying with them, so I am able to learn more about my parents, and their friends. I have just finished my second year at Hogwarts, it was pretty interesting, but that is a story for another time. I would like it very much to keep in touch with you and possibly learn more about my parents. I've heard from everyone that I look like my dad, except I've got mums eyes. I don't know much about you either, but I know you were good friends with my parents. If you don't mind I would love to hear stories about them. I understand if you don't want to share, or you have too much on your hands. But, if you get the chance that'd be great. Sorry I'm rambling. Well, I guess I better be going now.

Sincerely,

_Harry James Potter_

Remus chuckled at the young boys rambling but couldn't help but smile at the young boys' attempt to know his parents. Remus grabbed his quill and parchment and began writing back immediately.

" Dear Harry,

I have wondered many years about you. Your parents were two of my very best friends. I have missed them greatly since they have been gone. Not a day goes by I do not think about the three of you. It has made my old heart quite happy to hear from you. I was doormates with James at school. We would get into quite a few predicaments together. It is a wonder your mother ever fell for him, but they were the most perfect couple I have ever met. Your father was the prankster who loved to break every school rule imaginable. He tried to woo your mother for years until he cleaned up his act and eventually became Headboy. Your mother was the most beautiful girl in the school. She was quite the spitfire. She was not only the smartest in our year, but the most kind. There are many stories I could share about our time at Hogwarts. If you have the time over the summer, we could meet up for a spot of tea, I'm not sure where you are staying now, but we can always meet when you go shopping for your school items in Diagon Alley. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Remus J. Lupin

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was short and I haven't posted in a while, but I felt it was best to keep this as a short little snippet and follow it up with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! I have finally gotten out of my writer's block and the ideas are flowing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the little exchange between Lupin and Harry! Thanks so much for the support! Love you all and don't forget to follow/fav and definitely review! I love to hear back from you guys and I take all sorts of criticism good or bad! I apologize for taking so long for updates. You would think with all the time on our hands I would update more, but writer's block is real and work got real weird. I've also been able to update a couple of the chapters with some editing, I will continue to do so. I am the worst self editor so I do apologize!** **Chapter 10**

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole- Sunday, June 27th1993**

Harry and Ginny made their way back down the stairs after the meeting with the headmaster. The rest of the Weasley siblings had made their way out of the kitchen by the time the pair had made it downstairs. Fred and George were out back flying around practicing their beater moves. Percy was back upstairs in his room. Ron was nowhere to be found, probably trying to distance himself from Harry and Ginny. Bill and Charlie were in the living room trying to hold a conversation, but clearly waiting for the group to descend back down the stairs. Ginny led Harry down the stairs and began to lead him out of the house into the back garden when Bill and Charlie leap to their feet.

"What did Dumbledore have to say Gin?" Bill asked with worry in his voice. Bill being a curse breaker knew that a bond like this could be very tricky and could lead to benefits as well as problems for the young couple. Bill had some knowledge of the bond, but there have only been a handful of cases reported in wizarding history.

Ginny looked at both of her brothers. She wanted to tell Bill everything, because she trusted him and she knew he would understand everything more than the rest of her brothers. She did not want to be the one to break the news to Charlie or Ron that her and Harry would be sharing a bed together. Harry sensing her hesitation decided to speak up.

"Nothing major, just warning us about being seperated. He reckons that was the reason for yesterday." Harry said. Bill could tell there was more, but decided not to press the issue.

"Yeah Potter, if you wouldn't have been sulking in your room all day." Bill said jokingly patting Harry on the back.

"So, nothing else then?" Charlie asked, suspiciously.

"Not really." Harry said casually. "Ready Gin?"

"Yeah let's go. We're going for a walk, we'll be back!" Ginny said waving to her brothers and ushering Harry toward the back door. Ginny and Harry made their way into the back garden and began walking towards the lake.

"I don't get how you're so okay with this, Bill. That's our 11 year old sister walking away with her husband." Charlie said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"It doesn't mean I'm completely okay with it, I don't like to see her thrown into something like this so quickly and so young. Neither of them deserve to have their childhoods ripped away from them do they."

"I guess they kind of already had it taken away. How can you go back to being a normal child after being possessed by that evil git? Or the way Ron talks about Harry's family he never had a childhood." Charlie thought aloud.

"So, no matter how much we hate it, at least she has someone to lean on through this. Could you imagine what she'd be like if she didn't have the bond?" Bill asked Charlie.

"Pretty miserable." He said sullenly.

"And from what I've heard about these bonds, their attraction to each other will only grow. They become defensive. It's in all of our best interest to be on their side, or face the wrath of the bond. We've seen how angry Gin can get, and how powerful Harry is."

"We've got our work cut out for us." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and made his way into the back garden to fly around with Fred and George.

Bill waited by the steps when he saw his parents and former professor descending the stairs. He waited for them to reach the bottom before questioning them about the meeting. He knew Dumbledore had found out more about the bond.

"Oh Bill, our poor Ginny." Molly said rather dramatically.

"What is it mum?" Bill was worried now.

"Ah William, your sister and Harry will be fine. It just seems the bond is not quite as strong as we would expect, I suspect it has to do with their unusually young age. They will need to spend more time together than anticipated." Albus said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "All will be well. Now, I really must go, see you all. Owl if there are any changes. See you all later this week."

With that Albus made his way out of the house. He could be seen chatting quickly with the twins and Charlie then making his way to the apparition point. With a pop, he was gone.

"It seems Albus thinks it is wise that the two of them, um... ah... well" Arthur cleared his throat while fumbling over his words. "The issue of them being seperated would best be sorted out if they um...would stay together, including through the night. To help "recharge the bond"." Arthur said awkwardly adding air quotes to the last part.

"He wants them to sleep together?" Bill said awkwardly.

"Seems so." His father responded.

"Ron's going to be thrilled." Bill half joked.

"Your brother better get himself in line. Harry and Ginny are going through enough without his sour attitude." Molly defended. "I've decided to invite their friend Hermione for the summer to help break some of the tension around here."

"I agree mum, He'll come around."

Molly excused herself and made her way into the kitchen to begin preparing the sandwiches for lunch. Bill and Arthur made their way to the shed so Mr. Weasley could share his newest muggle findings with Bill.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way to the lake; they sat down together under a large tree and made themselves comfortable. They sat there in silence for a while just being content with each other's company. Harry found himself absentmindedly twirling pieces of Ginny's hair.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?" Ginny asked after several minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah, so you remember how your parents mentioned my parents friends?"

"Yeah." Ginny said timidly, afraid of what subject was being brought up.

"Well, I figured the only way I could possibly get to know anything about them is through their friends. Since one is dead, and the other one is the one who killed him, I figured owling Remus Lupin couldn't hurt."

"Oh Harry, I think that is a splendid idea." Ginny said excitedly.

"I hope so, hopefully he isn't too busy. There is very little I know of my parents, I'd love to learn more."

"Of course Harry, I'm sure they were wonderful people." Ginny said, giving him a soft hug that sent warmth to Harry. "How do you think they would feel about this...us.?"

"They'd be thrilled that their son met someone so wonderful this young in life and that their son could not be luckier."

_And a pretty redhead _Harry thought to himself

"You called me pretty." Ginny said blushing. "I think my parents are happy that I have you too. I know they're worried about everything, but after everything we've been through, it feels right that this happened."

"I agree Gin, I don't want to be alone ever again. And you are very pretty." Harry said looking at Ginny. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her in close to him. Harry, who had very little affection in his life, felt affection with Ginny was almost natural. He wanted to be close to her and wanted to show her how much she meant to him as much as he possibly could.

Ginny and Harry stayed by the lake until noon. They shared stories from their childhood and shared memories through their bond with each other. It was a perfect morning. They skipped rocks and practiced a few spells. The pair has never felt more content with themselves and with life. They decided to head back to the Burrow around noon to grab some lunch. Harry and Ginny walked back hand in hand back to the Burrow. They both seemed happier than they had been in a while. Both quite sure they had never been this happy before. Molly had made sandwiches for the many occupants of the house. Lunch was a quiet affair with conversations flowing around the table. After lunch the twins suggested a pick up match. The siblings and Harry made their way to the pitch the family had made for themselves. It was a great day outside, even Percy decided to play.

"Alright team captains, Bill and Charlie, they're the oldest." Fred said to the group.

"Oi, it's going to be uneven." Ron complained.

"Not if Ginny plays." Harry added.

"Ginny doesn't know how to play." Ron said annoyed.

_He's going to be sorry _Harry thought

"Well it doesn't hurt for an extra man" Harry defended. He had seen her memories of her flying. He was sure she would out fly Ron easily.

"Fine, but she's not on my team." Ron spat.

"Sounds good to me, I'll take Golden boy, Ginny and Percy. Charlie, can you have the twins and Ron?"

"Works for me" said Charlie. They split up into teams. Ron and Percy were keepers for their respective teams. The rest of the team split up into chasers. The Weasley's did not have a snitch and decided their mother would have all of their necks if they used a bludger against Ginny. It was clear that Bill's team had the upper hand. Ginny and Harry could speak to each other without a word and Ginny's flying skills were better than any of them expected, even on the old clean sweep. The game ended after Bill's team was up 150 points. Ron didn't stand a chance against Harry, Ginny, and Bill. He was fuming by the end of the match.

"Cheating git." He mumbled while storming off after the match. The other brothers made their way to speak with Ginny and commend her on her flying abilities. They were all greatly surprised, even encouraging her to try out for the team.

"That was fantastic flying Gin." Charlie said.

"Who'd have thought, ikle Gin-Gin, a brilliant flyer." George said amused.

"Not for me that's for sure, but well done Gin!" Fred responded. The group laughed and continued laughing about quidditch until they separated as the sun began to go down to prepare for dinner.

Dinner was very loud as the siblings spoke about the match and shared their newfound respect for Ginny's flying skills with their parents. Ron on the other hand was not very pleased. He scarfed down his food and made his way upstairs for the night. The rest of the family finished their meals and made their way to relax in the living room. Ginny and Harry waited until the last of her brothers made their way upstairs before making their way to bed. They were hoping they wouldn't have to face the wrath of Ron just yet. They both showered, changed into their night clothes and laid down in the bed. They both thought the experience would be awkward, but nothing felt more natural. Ginny snuggled her back up against Harry and quickly began to fade away as he placed a soft warm kiss on her forehead.

_Best day ever _Harry thought as he twirled a strand of Ginny's hair.

_Best day ever _Ginny thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
